criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Scenes/Take 8
BTS-JM-T090511.jpg|''"And who do you get to work with everyday? How lucky am I??"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter September 5, 2011 BTS-AF-T090611.jpg|''"This I why I was up so early...getting Madam @Vangsness ready."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter September 6, 2011 BTS-RD-T090611a.jpg|''"Day 4 of 8. #CriminalMinds"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 6, 2011 BTS-RD-T090611b.jpg|''"A #onerepublic guest star and a shout out to @EWSandraG all in one episode... Bring on Day 5! #CriminalMinds #7x06"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 6, 2011 BTS-RD-T090711.jpg|''"Day 5 of 8. #CriminalMinds"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 7, 2011 BTS-TG-T090711.png|''"The boonies were beautiful... a little warm..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 7, 2011 BTS-AF-T090711.jpg|''"We have had NO cell phone service all day! But this was our view!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter September 7, 2011 BTS-RD-T090811.jpg|''"Day 6 of 8. #CriminalMinds #onerepublic"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 8, 2011 BTS-SW-T090811.jpg|''"Shemar and @JoeMantegna take time out of shooting to pose for pictures on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x06, "Epilogue"."'' CM Writers Twitter September 8, 2011 BTS-RD-T090911.jpg|''"Day 7 of 8. #CriminalMinds"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 9, 2011 BTS-SW-T090911a.jpg|''"Director Guy Ferland and writer @rickdunkle on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x06, "Epilogue"."'' CM Writers Twitter September 9, 2011 BTS-SW-T090911b.jpg|''"Wheels Up -- the official lyrics #criminalminds BTS-TG-T090911.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 9, 2011 BTS-RD-T091211a.jpg|''"Day 8 of 8. #CriminalMinds"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 12, 2011 BTS-SW-T091211.jpg|''"That's a wrap on #CriminalMinds 7x06, "Epilogue". Look for it Wednesday, Nov. 2nd at 9pm EST/PST on CBS!"'' CM Writers Twitter September 12, 2011 BTS-RD-T091211b.jpg|''"That's a wrap! #CriminalMinds"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 12, 2011 BTS-SW-T091311.jpg|''"Director Rob Spera and writer Virgil Williams on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x07, "There's No Place Like Home"."'' CM Writers Twitter September 13, 2011 BTS-AJ-T091411.jpg|''"The JJ/Will saga continues..."'' AJ Cook Twitter September 14, 2011 BTS-AF-T091411a.jpg|''"RT @MidwesternMind anna fleiner Suggestions for a primer to camoflage large pores?"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter September 14, 2011 BTS-RD-T091411a.jpg|''"On the set of 7x06 with the lovely and talented @CourtneyyHopee Watch for her Weds, Nov 2 @ 9pm on CBS. #CriminalMinds"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 14, 2011 BTS-RD-T091411b.jpg|''"Wild card: I got a hair cut instead!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 14, 2011 BTS-JM-T091411.jpg|''"Hey look what I got!"'' Joe MantegnaTwitter September 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T091411a.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T091411b.png|''"Rob Spera directing! Heaven help him!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T091411c.png|''"Concentration"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T091411d.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T091411e.jpeg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 14, 2011 BTS-AF-T091411b.jpg|''"A message from Shemar..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter September 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T091511a.png|''"39000 feet and bumpy"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 15, 2011 BTS-SW-T091411.jpg|''"Cabin Crew: Writer Virgil Williams and @pagetpaget on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x07, "There's No Place Like Home.""'' CM Writers Twitter September 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T091411a.jpg|''"@pagetpaget on set with GAME ON! with John Salley before her interview today.""'' Vernon Cheek Twitter September 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T091511b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 15, 2011 BTS-JM-T091511.jpg|''"I think something bad happens in this."'' Joe MantegnaTwitter September 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T091411b.jpg|''"GAME ON! with John Salley interviewing Shemar Moore of Criminal Minds earlier today.""'' Vernon Cheek Twitter September 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T091511c.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T091511d.png|''"All-A-Moore-ican!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T091511e.png|''"Me and Todd (a/o), of our crack sound crew!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T091511f.png|''"We’re still hard at work..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T091611a.jpg|''"@GUBLERNATION is a big fan of Larry David as he showed at The Paley Center in Los Angeles.""'' Vernon Cheek Twitter September 16, 2011 BTS-GA-T091611b.jpg#CriminalMinds Star Shemar Moore before his interview on Access Hollywood Live today.""'' Vernon Cheek Twitter September 16, 2011|''"#CriminalMinds Star Shemar Moore before his interview on Access Hollywood Live today.""'' Vernon Cheek Twitter September 16, 2011 BTS-SW-T091611.jpg|''"Behind the scenes of #CriminalMinds 7x07, "There's No Place Like Home" with @lindadeandrea @Vangsness and @annafleiner""'' CM Writers Twitter September 16, 2011 BTS-KV-T091611.jpg|''"From this morning. Handsome Devil."'' Kirsten VangsnessTwitter September 16, 2011 BTS-TG-T091711a.jpg|''"@Vangsness From yesterday morning. Lovely lass!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 17, 2011 BTS-TG-T091711b.png|''"BAU BABES"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 17, 2011 BTS-JM-T091911.jpeg|''"Check out this funky chair."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter September 19, 2011 BTS-SW-T091911.jpg|''"Page 1 of the #CriminalMinds 7x01 script "It Takes A Village" airing this Wednesday, 9/21 @ 9pm on CBS! #spoiler"'' CM Writers Twitter September 19, 2011 BTS-SW-T092011a.jpg|''"Where's Toto? Behind the scenes of #CriminalMinds 7x07, "There's No Place Like Home"."'' CM Writers Twitter September 20, 2011 BTS-SW-T092011b.jpg|''"This is how you make tornados in Hollywood. Make sure Reid doesn't get too close... he could blow away! #CriminalMinds"'' CM Writers Twitter September 20, 2011 BTS-DJ-T092011.jpg|''"Me and the Brewster today"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter September 20, 2011 BTS-GA-T092011.jpeg|''"@Gibsonthomas visited KCBS with Kent Shocknek & Sibila Vargas to promote the 7th premiere of #Criminal Minds"'' Vernon CheekTwitter September 20, 2011 BTS-SW-T092011c.jpg|''"It takes a village, alright... @Vangsness chatting live now with @criminalmindsrt #CriminalMinds"'' CM Writers Twitter September 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T092011.png|''"Razor 1 Beard 0 Rematch next weekend"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 20, 2011 BTS-RD-T092111.jpg|''"Tonight's the night! Season Seven of #CriminalMinds premieres at 9pm EST/PST on CBS. And it's freaking great!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 21, 2011 BTS-JM-T092111.jpeg|''"Me and John Salley, he's one of my favorite NBA players and would have been even if he didn't once play for the Bulls"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter September 21, 2011 BTS-SW-T092111.jpg|''None'' CM Writers Twitter September 21, 2011 BTS-GA-T092111.jpeg|''"@MorganxPrentiss You can see our entire @CrimMinds_CBS set visit this Sunday!""'' John Salley Twitter September 21, 2011 BTS-SW-T092211.jpg|''"Erica Messer & @Gibsonthomas chatting live with fans! Chat details available @ cmsetreport.blogspot.com #CriminalMinds"'' CM Writers Twitter September 22, 2011 BTS-SW-T092311a.jpg|''"@GUBLERNATION preparing to shoot the "tornado" on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x07, "There's No Place Like Home"."'' CM Writers Twitter September 23, 2011 BTS-SW-T092311b.jpg|''"The yellow brick road... #CriminalMinds"'' CM Writers Twitter September 23, 2011 BTS-SW-T092311c.jpg|''"That's a wrap on #CriminalMinds 7x07 "There's No Place Like Home." Look for it November 9 at 9pm on CBS!"'' CM Writers Twitter September 23, 2011 BTS-SW-T092311d.jpg|''"Erica Messer chatting live now with the Knights of @criminalmindsrt #CriminalMinds"'' CM Writers Twitter September 23, 2011 BTS-SW-T092311e.jpg|''"Who needs a pink Cadillac when you can have orange?!? @Vangsness behind the scenes of #CriminalMinds 7x08, "Hope"."'' CM Writers Twitter September 23, 2011 BTS-KV-T092311.jpg|''"You are welcome"'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter September 23, 2011 BTS-DJ-T092611.jpg|''"Our location this morning."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter September 26, 2011 BTS-AF-T092611.jpg|''"Anyone recognize this outfit?!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter September 26, 2011 BTS-SW-T092611.jpg|''"Bad-ass beauties @Vangsness and writer @iKimHarrison strike a pose behind the scenes of #CriminalMinds 7x08, "Hope"."'' CM Writers Twitter September 26, 2011 BTS-AF-T092711a.jpg|''"@Vangsness knows how to make me happy in the morning :)"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter September 27, 2011 BTS-AF-T092711b.jpg|''"Kirsten's stick..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter September 27, 2011 BTS-AF-T092711c.jpg|''"No...MY stick!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter September 27, 2011 BTS-KV-T092711.jpg|''None'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter September 27, 2011 BTS-SW-T092711a.jpg|''"May I be excused? ...behind the scenes of a creepy dining room in #CriminalMinds 7x08, "Hope"."'' CM Writers Twitter September 27, 2011 BTS-SW-T092711b.jpg|''"May I be excused? ...behind the scenes of a creepy dining room in #CriminalMinds 7x08, "Hope"."'' CM Writers Twitter September 27, 2011 BTS-KR-T092811a.jpg|''"Rule #6"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter September 28, 2011 BTS-KR-T092811b.jpg|''"Rule #8 Mommy was parched."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter September 28, 2011 BTS-KR-T092811c.jpg|''"I swear Princess Paget smudges her clothes on purpose. She smudges, she points, I clean."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter September 28, 2011 BTS-KR-T092811d.jpg|''"Paget brought a Friends Trivia game and made me go through every card looking for a question about her."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter September 28, 2011 BTS-KR-T092811e.jpg|''"Success. .......4 hours later."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter September 28, 2011 BTS-KR-T092911a.jpg|''"What?"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter September 29, 2011 BTS-KR-T092911b.jpg|''"@Alianora84 it kind of looks like a deodorant stick, but you wipe it on clothes and it ages them. Here are a few we have on hand."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter September 29, 2011 BTS-SW-T092911.jpg|''"Executive Producer Janine Sherman Barrois chatting live with fans as Erica Meredith looks on. #CriminalMinds"'' CM Writers Twitter September 29, 2011 BTS-JM-T093011.jpeg|''"What good students they are."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter September 30, 2011 BTS-KR-T093011a.jpg|''"Superstar @annafleiner!!!!"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter September 30, 2011 BTS-KR-T093011b.jpg|''"What the BAU looks like when we're not shooting."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter September 30, 2011 BTS-KR-T093011c.jpg|''"Garcia's desk sans Garcia"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter September 30, 2011 BTS-KR-T093011d.jpg|''"Wrap!!!"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter September 30, 2011 BTS-KV-T100311.jpg|''"I've brought her back from the woods. Introducing: Stick."'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter October 3, 2011 BTS-SW-T100311.jpg|''"Look who's back! Brian Appel returns as Agent "I'm More Than A Pretty Face" Anderson in #CriminalMinds 7x08, "Hope"."'' CM Writers Twitter October 3, 2011 BTS-SW-T100411.jpg|''"Writer @iKimHarrison with guest stars Brigid Brannagh and Jack Coleman on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x08, "Hope"."'' CM Writers Twitter October 4, 2011 BTS-TG-T100411a.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 4, 2011 BTS-TG-T100411b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 4, 2011 BTS-TG-T100411c.png|''"Look what I found at LAX..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T100511a.jpg|''"Love this sign on @rickdunkle door!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 5, 2011 BTS-DJ-T100511.jpg|''"No, cuz i have ways of taking care of things. RT @HotchBeard Dayne Johnson do you ever have nightmares about me?"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter October 5, 2011 BTS-KH-T100511.jpg|''"Ricky D. and KH. @rickdunkle @iKimHarrison"'' Kim Harrison Twitter October 5, 2011 BTS-RD-T100511.jpg|''"@iKimHarrison & I at the #CriminalMinds 7x09 read-thru. What up, Boo?!?"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter October 5, 2011 BTS-SW-T100511a.jpg|''"That's a wrap on #CriminalMinds 7x08, airing Nov 16 @ 9pm on CBS. Written by @iKimHarrison Directed by Michael Watkins"'' CM Writers Twitter October 5, 2011 BTS-AF-T100511b.jpg|''"Look how cute these are!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 5, 2011 BTS-TG-T100511a.jpeg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 5, 2011 BTS-TG-T100511b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 5, 2011 BTS-SW-T100511b.jpg|''"Ericas in action... Erica Messer & Erica Meredith on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x09, "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy"."'' CM Writers Twitter October 5, 2011 BTS-SW-T100611.jpg|''"#CriminalMinds writer Sharon Lee Watson answering fan questions."'' CM Writers Twitter October 6, 2011 BTS-DJ-T100711.jpg|''"Happy Friday.. The lovely Paget Brewster with the bat anna fleiner made."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter October 7, 2011 BTS-TG-T100711.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 7, 2011 BTS-AF-T101011a.jpg|''"Cool pic"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 10, 2011 BTS-AF-T101011b.jpg|''"RT @Alianora84 anna fleiner Do you have a picture of your chair?"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 10, 2011 BTS-TG-T101111a.png|''"Good morning..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 11, 2011 BTS-TG-T101111b.png|''"Spit-shine Auberjonois..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 11, 2011 BTS-TG-T101111c.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 11, 2011 BTS-TG-T101111d.png|''"Twoot the boot Tuesday (sounds vaguely Canadian eh?)"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 11, 2011 BTS-TG-T101111e.png|''"Dr. Spencer Huxtable"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 11, 2011 BTS-SW-T101111.jpg|''"It certainly does take a village... Rehearsing a scene on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x09, "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy"."'' CM Writers Twitter October 11, 2011 BTS-AF-T101211.jpg|''"Look what @Vangsness just gave me! So cool ☠"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 12, 2011 BTS-TG-T101211a.png|''"What can you say?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 12, 2011 BTS-TG-T101211b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 12, 2011 BTS-TG-T101211c.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 12, 2011 BTS-JM-T101211.jpg|''"Sometimes shooting on location is nice."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 12, 2011 BTS-TG-T101211d.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 12, 2011 BTS-AJ-T101311.jpg|''"Feeling on top of the world."'' AJ Cook Twitter October 13, 2011 BTS-JM-T101411.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 14, 2011 BTS-SW-T101411.jpeg|''"That's a wrap on #CriminalMinds 7x09! Premieres 12/7 @ 9pm on CBS. Written by Erica Messer. Directed by Charles Haid."'' CM Writers Twitter October 14, 2011 BTS-SW-T101711.jpeg|''"Writer Janine Sherman Barrois and Director Rob Hardy on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x10, "The Bittersweet Science"."'' CM Writers Twitter October 17, 2011 BTS-SW-T101811a.jpeg|''""I got something on my shirt." Rising star David Mazouz on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x10, "The Bittersweet Science"."'' CM Writers Twitter October 18, 2011 BTS-TG-T101811.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 18, 2011 BTS-SW-T101811b.jpeg|''"Digital Image Tech Tony Matulic doubling as security against preying eyes on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x10."'' CM Writers Twitter October 18, 2011 BTS-RD-T101811.jpeg|''"In honor of @CM_SetReport reaching 10K followers on a Tues, I have decided 2 participate in a time honored tradition."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter October 18, 2011 BTS-DJ-T101811.jpg|''"MAC "Shroom" all over lid and brow area and "Charcoal brown" for contour, across top and bottom lash lines. RT @OliviaB12324 Dayne Johnson What eyemakeup did you use on @pagetpaget in "Painless"?"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter October 18, 2011 BTS-AJ-T101911.jpeg|''"Back at work."'' AJ Cook Twitter October 19, 2011 BTS-AF-T101911.jpg|''"Breakfast anyone?"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 19, 2011 BTS-AF-T102011.jpg|''"Socks..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 20, 2011 BTS-SW-T102011a.jpeg|''"An image of @JoeMantegna in last night's #CriminalMinds 7x05 "From Childhood's Hour". Courtesy of Greg St. Johns."'' CM Writers Twitter October 20, 2011 BTS-SW-T102011b.jpeg|''"Put 'em up! @ajcookofficial and Shemar Moore on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x10 "The Bittersweet Science"."'' CM Writers Twitter October 20, 2011 BTS-SW-T102111a.jpeg|''"Put 'em up! @GUBLERNATION on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x10, "The Bittersweet Science"."'' CM Writers Twitter October 21, 2011 BTS-SW-T102111b.jpeg|''"Put 'em up! Shawn Hatosy and our MMA fighters on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x10, "The Bittersweet Science"."'' CM Writers Twitter October 21, 2011 BTS-AF-T102111.jpg|''"The BAU ain't got nothing on us!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 21, 2011 BTS-AF-T102411.jpg|''"A nice Monday morning in the park."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 24, 2011 BTS-JM-T102511a.jpg|''"Our stand ins waiting their turn."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 25, 2011 BTS-JM-T102511b.jpg|''"Sorry to dissapoint but this is the jet."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T102511a.png|''"TTFT!!!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T102511b.png|''"Testing the SWEET SPECIALIZED Venge for the show with trainer Ron Peterson…this bike is fast even standing still! Check it out! @iamspecialized"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 25, 2011 BTS-SW-T102511.jpeg|''"Charles S. Dutton on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x10, "The Bittersweet Science"."'' CM Writers Twitter October 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T102511c.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 25, 2011 BTS-GA-T102511a.jpg|''"@brookeanderson @GUBLERNATION on #criminalminds set with THE INSIDER today for an interview"'' Vernon CheekTwitter October 25, 2011 BTS-GA-T102511b.jpg|''"@brookeanderson THE INSIDER #criminalminds set today w/ Jack Frank, a Make-a-Wish kid."'' Vernon CheekTwitter October 25, 2011 BTS-GA-T102511c.jpg|''"@ajcookofficial @pagetpaget w/ Make-a-Wish kid Jackson Frank on set today #criminalminds"'' Vernon CheekTwitter October 25, 2011 BTS-GA-T102511d.jpg|''"Make-a-Wish kid Jackson Frank holds the #criminalminds slate and said ACTION on set today"'' Vernon CheekTwitter October 25, 2011 BTS-GA-T102511e.jpg|''"Shemar Moore has fun with Make-a-Wish kid Jack Frank © and his brother, Sam on set today"'' Vernon CheekTwitter October 25, 2011 BTS-GA-T102511f.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas with Make-a-Wish kid Jack Frank (right) and his brother Sam today on set."'' Vernon CheekTwitter October 25, 2011 BTS-GA-T102511g.jpg|''"@Vangsness @GUBLERNATION @JoeMantegna with Make-a-Wish kid Jack Frank and his brother Sam."'' Vernon CheekTwitter October 25, 2011 BTS-MGG-T102611.png|''"Back at work."'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter October 26, 2011 BTS-JM-T102711.jpeg|''"Lit and ready to go.....oh Ms. Garcia!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 27, 2011 BTS-AF-T102711.jpg|''"Shemar and Zara (Aj's pooch) on set."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 27, 2011 BTS-KR-T102711a.jpg|''"Paget: "Wardrobe boy!? I see a piece of lint! You have exactly 2 seconds to de-lint me!"."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter October 27, 2011 BTS-KR-T102711b.jpg|''"Ready for Penelope."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter October 27, 2011 Category:Real World Articles